dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Michelle
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Michelle *'Nombre real:' 이미쉘 / Lee Michelle *'Profesión: '''Rapera, cantante y actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento: Paju, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: ' DIMA Entertainment Biografía Michelle es una cantante de R&B y profesora de música en Corea del Sur. Después de una audición con éxito para Kpop Star en el 2011, se unió finalmente a YG Entertainment como parte de un nuevo grupo de chicas llamado SuPearls. Sin embargo, después de dos años de formación, el grupo se disolvió repentinamente antes de poder debutar y el contrato de Lee fue anulado. Su compañera Lee Hi se quedó en la compañía YG, mientras que Park Ji Min es parte del dúo 15& y sus otras compañeras Lee Jung Mi y Lee Seung Joo aún se desconoce si debutarán en el medio artístico. Más tarde ella firmó un contrato con DIMA Entertainment. Debutó como solista el 21 de marzo del 2014 con "Without You". Temas para Dramas *''Only One Day tema para Home for Summer (2019) *''It Was All'' tema para A Pledge to God (2019) *''Unusually Painful Memory'' tema para Love to the End (2018) *''For You'' tema para Blow Breeze (2017) *''If You Come To Me'' para Make a Wish (2014) Programas de TV *King of Masked Singer (2018, MBC) *Hip Hop Nation 2 (2016, JTBC) *Kpop Star (SBS, 2011) Musicales * Nonsense 2 (2017) Discografía '''Mini Álbum 'Single' Colaboraciones *Double K - Rewind '' ''(2013) Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Dong Ah University **College of Arts *Su papá es afroamericano y su mamá es coreana. *No conoce a su padre; esto es debido a que se separó de su mamá antes de que naciera. *Sufrió de discriminación por parte de los padres de sus amigos de la escuela mientras crecía en Corea quienes a menudo le decían a sus hijos, “''No la toques, ella es sucia''“, simplemente porque el color de su piel era más oscura que la de ellos. Sin embargo ha expresado que su actitud optimista ayudó a conseguir a través de los comentarios groseros, y ahora ella no se preocupa por ellos: "Hubo muchos artículos que salieron sobre esa historia. Pero ahora no me importa eso y mucha gente a mi alrededor me dice que tenga fuerzas. Ahora saben que no me duele. Cuando era joven, fue difícil para mí debido a mis raíces. Incluso hoy, hay personas que no soportan verme cantar en musicales o simplemente cantar en general por el color de mi piel. Pero yo no odio a esa gente Solo pienso, 'Simplemente no me quieren'. No todos pueden amarme, así que dejé de preocuparme". *Ella fue capaz de superar el obstáculo de nódulos en sus cuerdas vocales. *Su habilidad para cantar soul es excelente y lo hace de una manera que es difícil de encontrar en Corea. Yang Hyun Suk dijo: "Ella tuvo un momento difícil debido a sus problemas de cuerdas vocales, pero su capacidad para alcanzar las notas altas y su expresividad es la mejor. Más que cualquier otra cosa, ella es especial porque puede cantar soul. Tal vez es porque ha estudiado música, pero su gama de expresión es muy amplia y su canto crea un ambiente único donde mezcla la sensibilidad coreana y el R&B". *YG Entertainment anunció en febrero de 2013, antes del debut de Su★Pearls, que el contrato de Michelle fue nulificado junto con el de sus compañeras Lee Jung Mi y Lee Seung Joo. La agencia declaró que lo decidieron las cantantes por el beneficio de todas. *Michelle fue introducida por primera vez en la fama después de una audición para la primera temporada del popular programa Kpop Star en 2011 y, desde entonces, ha redefinido aún más los estereotipos raciales en Corea. *En el episodio del 8 de abril de “K-Pop Star” Lee Michelle fue eliminada por Lee Seung Hoon a pesar de ser etiquetado como el “menos talentoso” de los 5 últimos concursantes. El resultado fue una sorpresa ya que la interpretación de Lee Michelle ganó muchos cumplidos por parte del jurado y una puntuación mucho más alta que la de Lee Seung Hoon quien había mostrado una interpretación mediocre que no fue muy bien recibida por los jurados, obteniendo la puntuación más baja de los 5 concursantes. A pesar de la puntuación y las evaluaciones, además de la respuesta del público Lee Michelle no fue capaz de ganarse el amor de los espectadores ya que continuamente quedaba en el último puesto de todas las encuestas en internet mientras que Lee Seung Hoon se convertía en el favorito de los fans completando la lista de los dos o tres favoritos la mayoría de las semanas por lo que como resultado de una desequilibrada respuesta de la audiencia durante el programa, Lee Seung Hoon fue capaz de superar su baja puntuación eliminando a Lee Michelle. Cuando JYP anunció el ganador entre Lee Michelle y Lee Seung Hoon pareció mostrar su frustración por los resultados al enfatizar “''JYP elegirá a Lee Seung Hoon porque es la elección de los espectadores''”. En el momento final JYP continuó alabando a Lee Michelle por superar las barreras raciales en la sociedad conservadora de Corea: “''Tengo algo que decirle a Lee Michelle. Continuamente le pregunté durante nuestro entrenamiento por qué no podía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos con claridad. Pero ella simplemente decía que no podía expresarse porque había crecido siendo herida muchas veces por muchas personas''. Creo firmemente que todos los padres deben continuamente enseñar y educar a sus hijos a no reírse de alguien, o hacer comentarios denigrantes solo por el color de la piel de esa persona o su raza. Me pregunto si hay algún otro país como Corea que sea tan cerrado de mente y opresivo. Y me gustaría felicitar a Lee Michelle por superar todas las barreras y mostrar una nueva posibilidad con su actuación de hoy”. *Debutó con la canción y el video musical de " Without You " en 2014, reflejando cómo sus sentimientos sobre sus experiencias con la discriminación han cambiado con el tiempo, mostrando en la primera mitad del video musical, se ve a un niño que presumiblemente representa la infancia de Michelle dibujar en la pared y escribir palabras que se utilizaron para discriminarla, como "sucio", "maloliente" y "blackie". Luego trata de integrarse en la sociedad mediante el uso de maquillaje blanco para aclarar el tono de su piel. Al final, muestra que está agotada con toda la discriminación y se da cuenta de que no debe cambiar para adherirse a una forma estandarizada de belleza, y agrega color a un retrato en blanco y negro de ella misma. Galería Lee Michelle01.jpg Lee Michelle02.jpg Lee_Michelle.jpg Enlaces *Cuenta de YouTube (DIMA Entertainment) *Instagram Videografía Lee Michelle - Without You|Without You Lee Michelle (이미쉘) I CAN SING|I Can Sing MV Lee Michelle (이미쉘) Without You (Acoustic Ver.)|Without You (Acoustic Ver.) Colaboraciones (Double K) - Rewind (Feat.Lee Michelle) MV|Double K (ft. Lee Michelle) - Rewind Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KSolista